Viviendo Juntos
by Haru-Kinimoto
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke están casados por lo que deciden ir a vivir juntos ¿como les ira en el transcurso del día? ¡Descubrelo! los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto


Viviendo Juntos

.

Prologo: La Mudanza

.

.

Hiashi la observo de vuelta, su pequeña hijita ya era toda una mujer y él no negaba eso, habían pasado tan solo unos días desde que su novio Sasuke Uchiha le había pedido matrimonio y ahora se mudaría a vivir con él, suspiro abrazando a su hija antes de que esta se marchara, sabía que no era un adiós para siempre pero le costaba ver como Hinata había crecido durante los años y que ahora hasta tendría la oportunidad de formar una familia. Hanabi no paraba de abrazar a su hermana, no quería que se fuera pero sabía que Hinata era feliz con su prometido y si ella era feliz Hanabi también lo era. Por otro lado Neji conocía a Sasuke Uchiha y a pesar que su primera impresión de él no había sido la mejor fue descubriendo cosas de él que lo hicieron el esposo perfecto para su prima. Y por último Hinata estaba emocionada, se iría a vivir con el amor de su vida y aunque le dolía un poco dejar el lugar en donde había crecido y en el cual se encontraba su familia a la cual amaba con todo su corazón sabía que debía dar el siguiente paso, ahora era la señora Uchiha y que mejor para afirmar aquello que mudarse a vivir con Sasuke.

**~~~**~~~[Viviendo Juntos] ~~~**~~~[Viviendo Juntos] ~~~**~~~**

Hiashi y Sasuke se encontraban hablando en una habitación los términos de _"cosas que debes y no debes hacer con mi hija si quieres vivir"_ como lo había nombrado el mayor de los Hyuuga en esa casa, Sasuke escuchaba con atención aunque sabía que rompería alguna que otra regla, después de todo Hinata ahora era solo para él y no era estúpido como para dejar pasar aquellas oportunidades de hacer _"eso"_ con ella. Hiashi lo bajo de su nube pervertida de un golpe en la cabeza con una vara que tenía en manos.

—Auch —se quejó el Uchiha sobándose el lugar que había recibido el golpe.

—no quiero que toques a mi hija e…en —se sonrojo un poco, Sasuke sonrió, sabía que su suegro no podía decir esa palabra.

— ¿en dónde querido suegro? —Hiashi fulmino a Sasuke con la mirada mientras abría la boca sin soltar sonido alguno para luego cerrarla de nuevo.

—e-en la-las ¡NO LE VAS A TOCAR LAS TETAS A MI HIJA! —grito el pelicastaño mientras sus mejillas parecían cascos de bomberos.

— ¿Por qué no toca las mías? —Sasuke utilizo el jutsu sexy haciendo que a Hiashi le diera una hemorragia nasal que por poco y lo deja anémico.

— ¡SASUKE Y TU P…! —Hiashi fue interrumpido por una vocecita que casi le da un paro cardiaco.

—Pa-papá, Sa-Sasuke —Hinata apareció en la puerta, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos bien abiertos por lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

Sasuke y Hiashi empezaron a sudar frio para luego girar sus cabezas encontrándose con la cara de Hinata quien tenía una vena palpitante en su sien con un aura maligna y acumulaba chackra en un puño, lamentablemente no pudieron escapar del puñetazo que les mando Hinata que les dejo morado el ojo izquierdo.

— ¡pervertidos! —luego de decir eso la señora Uchiha se dio media vuelta saliendo de aquel lugar con la dignidad que le quedaba después de que estuvieran hablando sobre sus senos y que su esposo hiciera una escena homosexual con su padre.

— ¿Qué les sucedió Hiashi-sama? —pregunto Neji entrando a la habitación y ayudando a Sasuke y Hiashi a pararse del suelo donde habían quedado después del golpe de Hinata, el Hyuuga menor en esa sala quiso lanzar una risita al ver los ojos de los pervertidos pero decidió morderse la lengua, no podía reírse en la cara de su tío.

—Nada Neji, gracias por ayudarnos —dijo Hiashi.

—suegro, me tengo que ir, la próxima vez hacemos más cosillas traviesas sin que nos vea mi esposa —se despidió Sasuke coqueteándole a su suegro a quien le dio una hemorragia nasal nuevamente al pensar en las _"cosillas traviesas"_ a las que se refería Sasuke.

El Uchiha salió de la habitación donde había estado hablando con Hiashi para dirigirse hacia su auto el cual se encontraba afuera de la residencia Hyuuga, allí busco unos lentes de sol oscuros para que no se notara el moretón que tenía en conmemoración a su décimo coqueteo hacia el líder del clan Hyuuga, no es que fuera homosexual ni nada de eso pero le encantaba ver la cara de sufrimiento de Hiashi. Se subió al auto mientras veía como Hinata guardaba algunas cosas en los asientos de atrás de su Ferrari, sí, tenía un Ferrari el cual había sido un regalo de su padre después del día de su boda, Hinata se despidió por última vez de su familia y se subió al automóvil para que Sasuke comenzara a conducir directo hacia su nuevo hogar el cual compartirían juntos por un largo tiempo.

—Sasuke —llamo la ojiperla a su esposo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿tú crees que tengo tetas grandes? —Sasuke había perdido el control del auto casi chocando con uno de los camiones que conducían por aquella calle, si Hinata le iba a hacer preguntas así todo el camino prefería ir en taxi.


End file.
